


小夜曲 14

by momogakki



Category: tinglu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogakki/pseuds/momogakki





	小夜曲 14

14

 

下一个周三下午，明天从机场接回了何瀚。

航班晚了些。明天在出口外面，抄着口袋晃来晃去地等了三十分钟，才看见何瀚大步流星地出现在通道里，旁边跟了三四个人，边走边跟他交谈。刚一到出口，外面又几个人围上去，都是来堵何瀚的。何瀚的时间难约，他们争分夺秒，能说上一句是一句。明天看他们个个十万火急的样子，觉得自己碍事儿，不吱声往后面躲，却被何瀚一眼看见。何瀚三两步走近，把他从人群中拎出来。

明天一见他，眼睛就挪不开，而且藏不住笑。何瀚望着他，原本冷淡的表情缓和不少，手掌握住他后颈摩挲两下，问道：“等了很久？”

明天摇摇头。何瀚说“再等一下”，又转身向其他人交代几句，便过来揽住明天的肩，快步向外面走。

明天回头看看，小钟还在身后向那些人做补充说明：“不好意思，何总长途飞行身体有些不适，不是急事就隔天再安排。”

何瀚带着他匆匆离开机场。上车后，明天忧虑地问：“叔叔，你身体不舒服吗？”

何瀚看看他，噗地笑出来。明天看到后视镜里小钟也在偷笑，才渐渐意识到自己有些傻。何瀚揽过他，在额头上亲了一下。

车子径直开到明天那里。跟着何瀚回来的还有买给他和明珠的礼物，大大小小地塞满了两个箱子。一摊开来，狭小的客厅里简直没有了落脚的地方。明天想整理又无从下手，手足无措地站在中间，嘟囔着说：“叔叔，我用不上这些东西……”

但是何瀚一问他“喜欢吗”，他又马上点头说喜欢。

何瀚笑了，说：“看都没看就知道喜欢？不是在糊弄我？”

“不是的……”明天急急地要解释。哪怕何瀚从路边顺手摘一片叶子带给他，他也会喜欢的。可是这要他怎么说出口？明天百口莫辩。

何瀚停止逗他，在沙发上坐下来，踢踢脚边一个袋子，说：“先看看这个喜不喜欢？”

明天弯下腰，刚一把袋子里的东西拿出来、看到外包装，就顿住了，整个人像傻掉了一样，半天没有下一步动作。还是何瀚把东西接过来，撕开包装，掏出一双蓝白相间的拳击手套，和明天那双坏掉的一模一样。

明天还在愣着。何瀚把他拉过来，把两只拳套一一戴在他手上，贴好魔术贴，问：“合适吗？会不会太紧？”

明天看起来有些茫然，抬眼看看他，又低下头把视线挪回到那双拳套上，答非所问地说：“这款已经停产了。”

何瀚笑笑：“对啊，不太容易弄到呢。”

原以为是件小事，一打听才知道，这款拳套原本产量就少，又停产多年，他托人多方寻找，又趁出国时专门跑了一趟原厂，前前后后忙乎了快一个月，才找到双一模一样的。何瀚想，折腾是折腾了些，但能博明天一笑，也是值得的。没想到现在拿着礼物的人，非但没笑，反而咬紧了嘴唇低着头，连眼圈都隐隐发红。何瀚心里疑惑，暗自思忖是不是什么地方做错了，想来想去没有头绪，就伸手把明天拉到身前，小心地问：“乖乖，喜欢吗？”

明天抬起微红的眼睛看他，用力地点着头。

何瀚暗暗松一口气，拉着明天坐在腿上，双手轻轻揉着他的小臂，犹豫再三，问道：“那，你还想打拳吗？喜欢打拳吗？”

明天没有回答，反而探求地看着他，好像要从他那里看出一个答案似的。

何瀚低下头，沉吟片刻，轻声地说：“我第一次见你，就是在拳场上。一开始，我看你长得像个洋娃娃似的，以为你肯定不行，没想到……”

何瀚情不自禁回想起那时明天的样子。生动，孤勇，凶狠中带点稚气，现在想来，仍然让他惊艳和心动。

“没想到真打起比赛来那么帅。”何瀚说着，笑起来，捏了一下明天的脸蛋儿。

明天随着他笑了一下，又沉默地望着他。不知为什么，何瀚觉得他的沉默里掩藏了千言万语。

何瀚微微皱了下眉头。有时明天真让他捉摸不透。

不过他也没有资格要求明天立刻剖白自己，他也有掩藏起来的私心。阿青跟他提过两次了，说明天是个好苗子，可是他却不愿意引明天往这条路上走。何瀚又暗地里挣扎一番，才低声开口。“你要是真的喜欢，可以试试。”何瀚垂眸反复抚摸明天的手臂，“我想让你做些开心的事。”

他抬眼看着明天，抬起一只手放在明天心口上摩挲：“要打吗？”

明天这次没有犹豫很久，抿了抿嘴唇，倔强地和他对视，点头说：“要，要打！”

“行，那明天下午带你去找阿青。”何瀚长舒一口气，又像是在叹息，紧接着补充上附加条件，“只能打着玩玩，不许打正式比赛，不许受伤。”

明天连着点头，眉眼间有些兴奋。他用牙齿咬开拳套脱掉小心地放好，雀跃地把何瀚搂住了。何瀚顺势抱住他，让他贴近自己。一时间他们很安静，何瀚几乎感觉到明天的心跳隔着薄薄的胸腔在他怀抱里搏动，生机勃勃的，像要表达什么。明天用柔软的脸颊跟何瀚蹭着，小声说：“叔叔，你为什么对我这么好啊。”

“对你好吗？”何瀚轻笑一声，贴在他耳边压低声音说：“因为想操你啊。”

明天脸上立时可见地红起来，他微微侧过脸，跟何瀚抵着额头，忸怩地停顿一会儿，结结巴巴地说：“那，那现在要操我吗？”

何瀚怔了一下，向他看过去。明天干净的眼眸在长长的睫毛后面躲闪着，像在抓挠何瀚的心。

他的引诱很生涩，但很有效。何瀚头脑一阵发热，偏头去咬明天的耳垂，手顺着衣服下摆滑进去。明天微微躲了躲，指指卧室说：“去那里……”

 

明天的卧室比厅里光线暗些，窗帘挡住了半扇窗，窗外天阴得很重，空气湿润得饱满欲滴。何瀚一路粗暴地拥吻着明天进来，他很久没做了，现在一发而不可收拾，急躁地咬明天的嘴唇和脖子，摸他光裸的腰和大腿。明天的腿上皮肤光滑，肌肉紧致有力，是何瀚喜欢的样子。他低头顺着明天的大腿一路吻上来，一点一点覆到明天身上，克制着力气把自己送进去。

刚进去一点，明天就咬着唇轻声叫了出来。何瀚坏笑着，问他：“怎么这么敏感，前天不是刚自己弄过吗？”

明天惊讶地望他，摇着头喘息着，断断续续说了句“没有”，可是分明耳根都红透了。何瀚拿手背摸摸他的脸，很热。

何瀚没回来那几天，有好几个晚上，明天都是跟他开着视频通话入睡的，一般都是何瀚算好时间打过去，聊到看着明天睡着了再挂断。前天晚上明天却破天荒地主动打给他。何瀚问他为什么不开视频，明天说，信号不太好。

何瀚觉得奇怪，又发觉这晚他说的多，明天说的少，声音也有些异样。他问：“你在做什么？”

明天支支吾吾地掩饰：“没……没做什么啊……”

可是何瀚已经猜到了。他从话筒里捕捉到了暧昧的喘息声，被明天压抑得很轻很轻，却更撩人。

何瀚当时不动声色，没有戳穿他，现在才拿出来臊明天。他把老旧的床架顶得吱呀作响，俯下身又问：“给我打电话时，也是在这张床上吗？”

明天羞耻极了，伸手捂住脸。难耐的呻吟声从指缝间漏出来，跟床架的摇晃声连在一起。何瀚捉着他的手腕把他两只手挪开，看见那双漂亮的眼睛生理性地泛着红，左躲右闪，逃避何瀚的视线。何瀚把明天的手包在自己的手掌里，低头追着吻他的眼角，贴紧他的额头不让他逃跑，哄着他问：“怎么不等我回来？想我了？”

明天动了动，似是点了点了头，接着轻轻地回答：“是，是想你了。”

他的声音很小，软软的，被何瀚欺负得有些委屈。何瀚动作一顿，像心脏被谁捏了一把似的，胸腔又酸又涨。明天挣脱他的桎梏，双手捧住何瀚的脸，沿着下颌线轻轻抚摸，接着仰起头很认真的吻他，好像他有多么珍贵一样。

何瀚先是没有动，享受了一会儿明天的主动，然后又加倍地吻回去，把这个吻变得湿重缠绵，充满占有欲。明天紧搂住他的脖子，短促地呼吸，在接吻的间隙小声叫他“叔叔”，主动抬起屁股往他身上贴，隐晦地催促他。何瀚一点点加快动作，明天的叫声失控了，身上一层薄汗，脚跟搭在何瀚腰上没意识地蹭。

这时候明天又变得简单透明了，全身上下都是渴望与他亲密无间的模样，勾着何瀚心疼的模样。

何瀚想反悔，想收回应允明天去打拳的承诺，想把明天关起来，藏起来，想让他们永远这样，不要有一丁点的改变。

 

他们温存了很久，又在浴室腻了很久，出来后，何瀚才发现雨已经下起来了。这雨下得没有一点声音，他站到窗边去看了一会儿，回过身时，发现明天又去摆弄那双新的拳套。

小家伙是真的喜欢，何瀚心里很舒服。他坐到明天旁边，说：“有新的了，把旧的那双送给我吧，反正也不能用了。”

何瀚不知道这东西的来历，轻轻松松开口要了。明天愣了愣，看看他，默不作声地起身，从柜子深处把旧的那双拿出来。

“叔叔，”他双手捧着递给何瀚，“如果你哪天不想要了，一定不要扔，要还给我。”

何瀚答应着，把拳套接过来，又笑着伸手去拉明天。明天拒绝不了似的，没一会儿又坐到他腿上，软绵绵地窝进他怀里。

大概是太久没见，明天今天比往常粘人。或者说，今天没像往常那样，把粘人的心思隐藏起来。何瀚有些高兴，握住他的后颈，很宝贝地吻他。明天贴着他，头发上未干的水珠掉下来，打湿了何瀚的领口。

何瀚拨拉开他，训道：“快去把头发吹干。”

明天乖乖地跑去了。何瀚站起来，整理好衬衫，穿上外套，把旧拳套装好，便是一副要走的模样。

明天再出来，看见他这样子，瞬间就失落了。

何瀚招招手，明天垂头丧气地蹭过来。何瀚伸手去搂他，他就任人摆布地往何瀚怀里贴了贴，抬起头，咬着嘴唇，用一双含情的眼睛望着何瀚。

何瀚一看就知道他有话想说，可也知道等不到。要让明天主动提一个要求，不知道得有多少耐心。何瀚捏捏他的下巴，问：“怎么了，说。”

明天被他目光鼓励着，好半天才小声说：“叔叔，能不走吗？”

何瀚掂掂另一只手里拎着的拳套，这事儿还没完，他要去向老周问个明白，给明天要个说法。他原计划现在去找老周，晚上再回来接明天。但现在明天想赖着他，那么所有的事都可以放一放。

于是他问：“带你走，行不行？”


End file.
